Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring an event-triggered discontinuous reception (DRX) in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
With the recent trend of increasing high-rate data traffic, fifth generation mobile communication technologies are in discussion for their realistic and efficient backup. One of requirements for fifth generation mobile communication technologies is the interworking between heterogeneous wireless communication systems, particularly between a cellular system and a wireless local area network (WLAN) system. The cellular system may be one of a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) system, a 3GPP LTE-A (advanced) system, and an institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax, WiBro) system. The WLAN system may be an IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) system. In particular, WLAN is a wireless communication system that is commonly used for various user equipments, and thus, the cellular-WLAN interoperation is a high-priority convergence technique. Offloading by the cellular-WLAN interoperation may increase the coverage and capacity of the cellular system.
In other words, the fifth-generation mobile communication system may use multiple radio access technologies (RATs) in a converging manner through the interoperation between heterogeneous wireless communication systems. Each entity in the plurality of RATs constituting a fifth-generation mobile communication system may exchange information therebetween, and accordingly, the optimal communication system may be provided to a user in the fifth-generation mobile communication system. Among the plurality of RATs constituting the fifth-generation mobile communication system, a specific RAT may operate as a primary RAT system, and another specific RAT may operate as a secondary RAT system. That is, the primary RAT system may mainly play a role to provide a communication system to a user in the fifth-generation mobile communication system, while the secondary RAT system may assist the primary RAT system. In general, a 3GPP LTE(-A) or IEEE 802.16 cellular system with relatively broad coverage may be a primary RAT system, and a Wi-Fi system with relatively narrower coverage may be a secondary RAT system.
A discontinuous reception (DRX) is a technique for saving a battery of a user equipment (UE) by disabling a receiver when the UE cannot detect data. Advantageously, since the receiver can be operated rapidly with minimum signaling, a signaling task and a user experience can be significantly improved. However, the conventional DRX operating on a timer basis has a disadvantage in that a network cannot always transmit data and/or control signals to the UE.
Accordingly, a new type of DRX may be required instead of the timer-based DRX.